custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
BJ's Dinner Disaster (Thevideotour1's version)
BJ's Dinner Disaster is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on February 11, 1995. Plot On Saturday night, during dinner, Baby Bop decides to dig in and take upon a whole cheese pizza that she and BJ were actually supposed to share. After finding this out, BJ tackles her towards the kitchen island, causing milk to spill on the napkins. As a result, BJ is sent to his bedroom by his parents and gets grounded for 1 week. Recap The video starts where Baby Bop and BJ’s mother is making Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Otis (Tristan Kersh) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Marion (Michelle Montoya) * Spencer (Jared Nathan) * Heather (Alexandra Picatto) * Oliver (Kyle Stanley) * Alan (Marshall Ziemanski) * Pepperoni the Pizza Guy (Jonathan Goldstein) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Gonna Have Dinner # # # # # # # # # # #Honestly #Forgive Me #Nothing Beats a Pizza (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia * Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993-1997 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1995 costume. * BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. * Shawn wears the same clothes from "Are We There Yet?". * Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?". * Otis wears a rainbow tie-dye shirt, dark gray cargo shorts, white socks and black shoes. * Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Room for Everyone". * Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Are We There Yet?". * Marion wears a pink sweater, blue jeans, white socks, brown shoes and long, curly hair. * Spencer wears a purple t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. * Heather wears a yellow t-shirt, blue denim overall shorts, white socks, brown shoes and long wavy hair. * Oliver wears a red long-sleeved collar shirt with a white stripe around it, beige cargo shorts, white socks and black shoes. * Alan wears a dark green jersey, blue jeans, white socks and brown shoes. * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney's Adventure Bus", except * The pizzas that Barney and his friends have are from Pizza Hut in Irving, Texas, U.S. And the flavors of pizzas are cheese, pepperoni and supreme. * "Home Alone" * During a scene where , the music from "" * * * * * * When Baby Bop and BJ’s parents tell BJ that his punishment is over, the music from "" (when ) is used * Production for this video took place in October 1994. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Baby Bop and BJ's mom is making lunch for Baby Bop and BJ) Quote 2: * (after the song, "Nothing Beats a Pizza", we fade to Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's parents and the kids having pizza in the kitchen) * Alan: Mmm! Pepperoni! My favorite! * (BJ comes into the kitchen) * Barney: Grab yourselves some napkins and you hafta pour your own drinks. * (BJ tries to find his cheese pizza. He checks and sees if it's the right one) * Shawn: Boy, I love pizza! * All: (except Shawn) Me, too! * (Baby Bop digs in and takes upon a whole cheese pizza that she and BJ were actually supposed to share) * BJ: Did anybody order me a plain cheese? * Baby Bop: Yeah, we do, but if you want any, somebody's gonna hafta barf it all up... 'cause it's gone. * (cuts to Barney eating a slice of pepperoni pizza) * Barney: Mmm! * (cuts back to BJ and Baby Bop) * Baby Bop: BJ. Get a plate. (pretends to barf) * (BJ roars loudly and furiously, like a real dinosaur and tackles Baby Bop towards the kitchen island, causing milk to spill on the napkins) * Spencer: Wow! (gets up and see BJ and Baby Bop fighting against the kitchen island) * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: The napkins! * (the rest of the gang except Baby Bop and BJ (who are fighting each other against the kitchen island) get up and clean up the kitchen island) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) BJ, what're you doing!? Stop it this instant! * (Baby Bop and BJ's Dad throws away all the wet napkins into the trash can) * BJ: You fool! * Barney: Okay, everyone. That's it. Keep working together and the kitchen will be all clean. * Otis: Yeah. * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: What's the matter with you?! * BJ: She started it! She ate my pizza on purpose! * Barney: Look what you did, you pervert! * (everybody gets mad and stares at BJ) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) BJ, go to your room right now! * BJ: Why?! * Oliver: BJ, you're such a disease! * BJ: Shut up! * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: (yelling loudly and furiously) BJ, in your room! * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: Say "goodnight!", BJ. * BJ: Goodnight! * Barney, Baby Bop & the children: Goodnight, BJ! * (fades to BJ and his parents in BJ's bedroom) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) There are 15 people in this house and you're the only one to has to make trouble! * BJ: I'm the only one getting dumped on! * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) You're the only one acting up! Now go to bed! * BJ But--! * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: (yelling loudly and furiously) No buts! You're grounded for 1 week! That means, no cheese pizza from "Pizza Hut" for you, until you behave!! Okay?! * BJ: Okay. (he goes to bed and his parents tuck him in) Goodnight, Mom! Goodnight, Dad! I love you! * Baby Bop and BJ’s Mom and Dad: (as they give BJ hugs and snuggles) Goodnight, BJ! We love you, too! (they also give him kisses) * (BJ's parents leave BJ's bedroom, then BJ goes to sleep, as the instrumental version of the song, "Brahms' Lullaby" plays) Quote 3: